In the finding of L
by Deathly Shadows
Summary: Lacey and Seth search for L to help with a new Kira case.
1. Intro

The Cashier sighed. It had been a long day. The bakery was crowded, with people pressing their nose up to the glass. All the pastries looked the same to Diana. Her blond hair tied up under a hairnet and a dorky hat. This was worst then school.

The door opened and two people came bursting, startling everyone. They both looked so much alike, they could be twins. The boy looked on the verge of seventeen, his messy black hair was long, covering part of his dark chocolate eyes. He ran immediantly to the treats, peering through the glass with the little kids. His mirror, the shorter girl looked about eighteen. She had short spiky black hair and dark golden eyes. She approached the cashier.

"Have you-,"she paused, breathless from running. "Have you seen a man, about twenty-five. He's about this tall," she started gesturing with her hands, "and he has really bad posture."

Diana was busy staring at the seventeen year old. She realized, a second too late, that the girl was waiting for an answer.

"Uh, no I haven't. Sorry." Her shoulder's drooped, then she sighed.

"I told you he wouldn't be here," said the man, "they don't have Neopolitans."

"Oh, but there's a bakery on 7th street. Let's try there," spiky hair said, her voice sparkling with hope. "C'mon Seth, let's go." She ran over to the man, yanking him away from the pastries.

"Aw, but Lacey, they have cookies." Seth's wide chocolate eyes were focused on the cookies as Lacey dragged him out of the shop.


	2. Chapter 1

Seth walked out of the bakery, happy and content. Well, duh, he had a cookie. Him and Lacey had looked at every bakery for L. Lacey went in and interregated the cashier while Seth picked out a treat. Seth was pretty much a bigger L. He was tall, but really skinny. Lacey was pretty much the opposite, aside from the black hair.

Both of them had lived together at Wammy's, an orphanage. They weren't brother and sister, but treated each other like such.

"Yum."

"Shut up Seth."

"C'mon Lacey, he's not gonna be here," Seth complained. Lacey had stolen Seth's Audi to drive to L's estate.

"You don't know that."

"Yeah, I do."

"He wasn't at the hotel, or Wammy's, or at any bakery in the country." They continued this arguing 'till Lacey hit him on the head. Then, she gave him a lollipop and he was better.

The little red Audi approached the gate. Lacey popped out to hack the gate's code (she was quite good at things like that), while Seth popped into the driver's seat. When she got in on the passenger side, Seth was still muttering, "…not allowed to drive my own car."

The mansion was empty. L had been here, and was not planning on being gone very long. (They knew this, 'cause there was a hot teacup with a lollipop stick in it and the Teletubbies was still on) He'd left a note too:

Back Later. Gone for more Lollipops. L.

Lacey waited impatiently in L's armchair, while Seth sat on the floor and watched Teletubbies.

The front door creaked open, and a hunched sillouette was cast to the floor by the dying sun.


	3. Chapter 2

L's broken shape walked through the door. His eyes were droopy and he was paler than normal. Seth was still watching Teletubbies. L walked up the stairs, paying attention to neither of the visitors, and disappeared into a hallway.

Watari walked in, nearly crushed by the weight of the boxes he was carrying. Lacey got up to help the elderly. The Teletubbies was over, so Seth walked over to Watari and took a box. He was bored, and there were no cartoons on now (why the Teletubbies was on this late, I have no idea,) so he opened the boxed.

"Yay, Candy!"

"Shut up Seth. What's wrong with L?" Lacey asked Watari.

"Well, L wanted lollipops, so we went to the store. While we were there, L met some girl, uh… Stephanie something. But then, he started having a coughing fit all over her, so she ran away. He's been getting worse ever since we left the store. And by the way, I appreciate whoever wrote 'Seth wuz here' and 'Lacey wrote this' in spray paint on the side of the house." Lacey hit Seth on the head, but Seth was oblivious. He was too happy.

Both Watari and Lacey followed Seth as he ran down a hallway. He turned left and shouted, "OMMAGAD!" When Lacey and Watari caught up to him, he was preparing to dive into L's candy-filled pool.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Lacey yawned left her room. She'd slept a lot, due to fuzzy pillows. She headed down the hall to were Seth was sleeping. His room was utterly destroyed, nonetheless, empty. Seth's sugar highs were never a good thing. She headed downstairs to where Watari was making peach pancakes.

"Where's Seth?"

"He woke up early to go to the bakery for L."

_Seth getting up early? Wow, L must be getting bad_, Lacey thought.

"And then he going to see about getting you a car. I gave him a checkbook," Watari continued.

Lacey was suddenly very scared. The idea of Seth with a checkbook was life threatening.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Seth pulled in to the bakery. Now that he had Lacey's car ordered, he was hungry. And if L was feeling better, he needed a brownie. As he walked into the shop, a blond walked up to him and said, "Hi, I'm Stephanie. What's your name?"

He answered, "Seth Jones."

And then she walked away.


	4. Chapter 3

Lacey was bored. There is no other was to put it. Bored. bOred. boRed. borEd. boreD.

Seth had returned earlier.

(Enter Flashback)

"So'd ya got me a new car?" Lacey had asked him. She had never owned a car before, only driven around in Seth's.

"Yep, a Lamborghini Murcielago." He was very proud to know what that was.

Then, he complained that his head was spinning, so he went back to bed.

(End Flashback)

To kill he boredom, she followed Watari around, asking questions.

A big one was.

_What happened to Near and Mello?_

"Well, Mello bought a mountain."

"He bought a mountain?"

"Yes. And Near became a child star."

"Really?"

"Yes. But then he was jealous of Mello Mountain and Mello said he could have Near's nothing. And the Near went Emo."

"Mello Mountain?"

"Yes."

Another big one.

_What happened to the whole Light being Kira thing?_

"Well, insert long story/explanation here and now he's in a mental facility."

L was feeling better too.

He went swimming in a pool filled with candy.


	5. Chapter 4

Seth was getting worse. He couldn't eat. And he was condemned to his bed. L, who was feeling a lot better, was constantly at his side. Lacey was really worried. She'd known him her whole life, cared for him like a brother. One who was stupid and annoying, but a brother all the same.

Not even a shiny new car could make her feel better. Seth's gift to her was a Lamborghini Murcielago. Next to his silver Audi, this car looked like a bullet, sleek and fast. But right now, it was just a car. Seth's health was deteriorating. He'd never been sick a day in his life and now he was on the verge of death.

L had interest in this. He couldn't find out what the disease was. None of the symptoms made sense. At first, he thought it was blood poisoning, but Seth had no cuts or anything.

L's paranoia was getting annoying to Lacey. He seemed to think that this Stephanie was behind it all. Both L and Seth had gotten sick when they met her. Lacey argued that they didn't even know it was the same girl.

One night, Lacey had gone to see Seth. He was pale and skinny, more so than he use to be. His heartbeat was fast, but strained. She left 'cause L was doing a blood test and that was something she didn't need to see.

Lacey walked down the black hallway. Candles were lit every few feet, breaking the darkness. When she had asked L why candles and not electricity, He said, in a house with no electricity, how can you be electrocuted? This made no sense to Lacey, so she dropped the topic. When she got to the end of the hall, she looked up at the painting that covered the wall.

"That's L and his family," said Watari. Lacey jumped; she hadn't heard him. But instead of saying anything, she just stared at the portrait. L's father was tall, pale, with thick black hair, like his son's. But his was gelled nice and orderly. He stood next to a young woman, which to Lacey, Was looking into a mirror. L's mother was straight and orderly, like her own. She was short, but slender. The only difference between her and Lacey was the eyes. L's mother's were bright blue: Lacey's were a dark gold. The parents stood above two children, an angelic looking girl and a baby boy, who she could only guess was L.

"What happened to them," Lacey asked after a long time.

"L's sister got some disease, so they shipped her off to some private ward in Scotland," Watari explained, "she died soon after her parents died in a car crash. L was alone, so he moved to Wammy's. His father built that orphanage, you know."

"Really?"

"Yes, he was quite rich. He saw building that a way to give back to the world. Once he died, L inherited his money."

"Huh," was all Lacey could say to that.


End file.
